Rhodochrosite
"Sometimes the most terrifying criminals are the ones who genuinely believe that they weren't doing anything wrong." New villain oc for the contest Appearance: Doctor Rhodochrosite, or Rhodochrosite, or Rhodo, is a rich pinkish-red color, with scales that always have a polished shine to them. wip Personality: wip History: Rhodochrosite has always been a curious SkyWing from the very beginning. He always wanted to know the “Why” behind everything, especially with dragons. As he grew older, this curiosity only grew stronger as he learned more and was better able to understand the world around him. And yet, the dragon mind was still unknown, a mystery he wanted to try and uncover. He began to study under the sciences the SkyWings offered, but mainly Psychology. He began to take volunteers, exposing them to certain things, such as a rabbit and then watching their reaction. Some thought it was cute and petted it, and other just ate it. Why did some see the rabbit as a friend rather than food? At first, he enjoyed doing these experiments and jotting down their results. But as he carried on with these harmless experiments, he began to get frustrated and bored. The results were coming out the same, and he felt like what he was doing wasn’t good or grand enough. After all, couldn’t anyone do the rabbit experiment? He started to wander around the Sky Kingdom, searching for inspiration amongst the residents. What could he do that not many other dragons have done before, if not at all? Later that week, he had watched a dragonet get picked on by another group of dragonets, and they beat the dragonet using sticks. An idea began to form. A few days later, he found the same dragonet and presented a stick to it. Seeing the dragonet flinch back at the sight of the stick was the spark that ignited his new idea. And so he began to experiment and study psychological trauma. However, progress was moving slowly as there were next to no dragons in the Sky Kingdom that were willing to partake in his experiments, or openly talk about mental trauma they had, even though they would get paid. And so Rhodochrosite got frustrated again, as now he had the perfect idea, but not enough dragons. He began to reach out to other places, searching for a supply of dragons he could test out on. Then one day, he got help from a very unlikely source. He was summoned to the throne room by Queen Scarlet, who graciously offered for him to work under her and report his findings about psychological trauma directly to her, in return for prisoners to freely experiment on. She never specified what she wanted the info for, but Rhodochrosite; not wanting to disrespect the Queen by saying no, and both overjoyed that he would finally have subjects to test on, gleefully accepted. Even though the prisoners were other SkyWings, Rhodochrosite was used to the SkyWing-on-SkyWing violence from Scarlet’s Arena, and out of fear of the Queen. While he was a little hesitant about his experimenting on them at first, his fear of Scarlet’s punishment pushed him onwards, and he eventually got used to it. Screams, crying, and blubbering of patients were only viewed as results to him, not signs for help or for him to stop. He truly believed he was better helping dragonkind with these results. With the start of the Great War, brought more prisoners from different tribes. Rhodochrosite was thrilled, as his number of subjects previously was always a little too small for him, although he never vocalized that issue to the Queen out of fear of her. He also got to experiment with different tribes, and try out new techniques of trauma that may affect a different tribe more. Since Queen Scarlet still wanted her prisoners to fight, he would pick out one that wouldn’t be fighting for the day, whisk them off to the lab, and later return them back to their prison once they were scheduled to fight that day. Word began to spread amongst the prisoners of what he would do to his experiments, and some began to actually dread being experimented on more than fighting to the death in front of cheering SkyWings. But since most of the SkyWings were glorifying the death of other dragons in the arena, this negative reputation never really spread past the prisoners. With the arrival of the Dragonets of Destiny, Rhodochrosite was at first excited to see if he could work with dragonets instead of the adults he constantly received. However, since they were scheduled to fight often, he never got the actual chance. He also threw a small fit when during the Queen’s hatching day, several NightWings had swooped down and killed all the IceWing prisoners Scarlet had. Imagine the fit he had when Scarlet had disappeared, and her daughter Ruby took over the throne. When he went to complain to Ruby about her releasing of the prisoners as she went to restore her order and transformed the arena into a hospital, she learned about what he had done. Disgusted by the way he had treated the prisoners, and the SkyWing prisoners before the war, she banished him from the Kingdom. With death no longer being glorified and the SkyWings realizing that he had done awful experiments towards other dragons and their own tribe, they also rejected him, and so he could no longer truly return to the kingdom without getting shamed from both his tribe and the new Queen. Lost and unsure of where to go, Rhodochrosite wandered around the continent until he eventually discovered the old ruins of the NightWing Kingdom. He was both fascinated and excited, and thought that maybe if he could show Pyrrhia this hidden gem, they would no longer reject his scientific experiments that were supposed to better help dragonkind. But his reputation had spread past the borders of the SkyWing Kingdom, mainly through the town of Possibility, where it was then spread to all the other tribes that resided there, and they in return spread it to their own tribe. His scrolls were rejected and concluded as all the work of a mad scientist who didn’t have his head on right. Enraged, Rhodochrosite headed back to the ruins of the Night Kingdom to further study it alone. wip Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Mentally Unwell